The Power of Destiny
by HpIcMlVr
Summary: Starts after the end of the finale. Merlin waited and waited for the Arthur to return, so that together they could finally unite Albion, Warlock and King standing side by side. Now the time has finally come for the Once and Future King to take his place once more on the throne of Camelot, and for destiny to be fulfilled.
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't watched the Merlin finale, do not read this. It takes place at the end of the show.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Power of Destiny

Prologue

"Thank you." The two last words Arthur had spoken to him. Merlin still remembered them, as though it was only days before. Merlin remembered everything about that day, from Arthur's unmoving body to the pain he felt as his friend slipped away from him. Merlin remembered it all, and each day as he woke up, dressed, and left his small house he remembered.

The house was on a small hill, it was nothing special, and only one of the many he had lived in as the time had passed. Because although it felt as though it was only days since Arthur had died in his arms it had instead been much longer. Time had continued, and Albion changed. It was united for a time, and the kingdom flourished. But no kingdom lasts forever. The time Merlin had been born to had long past, and the legend of Albion had slowly faded away. Kings ruled and kings died, wars were fought, changes were made, lives were ended and lives were created. Time went on, leaving Arthur, the Once and Future King, as nothing more than a myth which people spoke of to their children.

But although time had gone on, Merlin had not. His purpose on Albion was gone as soon as Arthur passed on into Avalon. From that moment he roamed the lands, knowing he was no longer needed in the place he had once called home. Camelot needed his protection, but the time for him to help had not yet come. He heard word of the greatest King Camelot had ever known sitting on the throne, and a great Warlock right beside him. He heard that the ban on magic had been lifted, and all were free to live on in peace, and prosperity. He heard of Guinevere's joy and of her kindness and benevolence for the rest of her days. He heard of disaster striking Camelot, and of the battle which followed. But he did not want to know how it ended, because he knew that one day he would, and beside him would be his greatest friend, the one man he would do anything for, and had given everything to.

Bags in hand, Merlin began his routine walk. He walked down the small hill and through the valley, down each street, around each curve. He knew the area by heart, as he had known it as it was a year before, ten years before, hundreds of years before. He walked miles until he finally reached his destination. He continued down the road, before stopping at last and looking out over the water at the great structure in the distance, which, like him, had stood the great test of time. Avalon.

Merlin stepped off the road, and went to the water and continued to look out as he had every day since he had said his last goodbye. Kilgharrah was right, Arthur was the Once and Future King, and Arthur would return one day.

But today was not the day.

Merlin stood and began to turn, but something caught his eye. He quickly turned back and saw it. There was a boat, coming from Avalon, a wooden boat which, like Avalon, did not seem to fit in this world Merlin now found himself living in. But that was not the spectacular part. What was truly amazing was that the boat was filled with a bright, white light, which was glowing fiercely. It was a sight which should have attracted the eyes of many passing by, but of course was seen by no one. Only those who knew Avalon could see Avalon.

Merlin's eyes were wide as the boat drew nearer to shore, and the light slowly faded, and in its absence he appeared, standing in the boat, his eyes closed, his arms at his side, his head held high, and Merlin smiled uncontrollably. The time had come at last for the Once and Future King to rise again, and Albion to live at last.

* * *

**I am writing this because I just cannot handle that Merlin is over, and read anything about Merlin and Arthur's bromance I get very emotional and see that terribly sad scene where Arthur is saying goodbye. So I wrote this. I hope you like it, let me know. It's just a prologue, so it's rather short. But the next chapter should be up soon. **

**Did you like the finale? I just watched it yesterday, finally, and it was almost everything I hoped it would be. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

When the light faded completely Arthur stood for a moment in the small boat, before falling over, still unconscious. Merlin caught him as he fell and lifted him up. It wasn't an easy task. Although it was much easier to hold him without the chain mail, Merlin did not have as much energy as he once did. Slowly he made the long trek back to his small house. Once there, he laid Arthur down on the couch and sat down in the large chair next to it. He looked over at Arthur, who looked exactly as he did all those years ago. A tear passed down his face. It had been so long…so long…As he waited his eyes began to close, as the day turned dusk, and dusk turned to night…

"Where am I?"

Merlin sat up, his eyes opening and landing on Arthur, who was standing, very confused, in the middle of the room, and looking right at the old man sitting in front of him.

"Arthur." Merlin stood slowly, his eyes never leaving his old friend.

Arthur looked at Merlin, his eyebrows furrowed, wearing that confused expression Merlin had seen so many times on his face before, "Who are you? What is this place? Why am I…not there?"

"You don't remember me?" Merlin asked.

Arthur's eyes flickered from Merlin to different parts of the room, "No." He said.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Of course I do! I just-oh. No. That's impossible. Where am I?"

"Far away from Camelot." Merlin answered.

"How far? How long will it take to get back? A few days?" Arthur demanded, still looking around the strange house.

"No, Arthur, we're not far in distance, but in time. Camelot is long gone, hundreds of years have passed since you passed onto Avalon." Merlin explained.

Arthur stared at Merlin, his face blank, "Why am I here?" He finally said, accepting Merlin's words, "I died! I was…somewhere else!"

"You're the Once and Future King, Arthur. It's time for you to return, fulfill your destiny." Merlin responded.

"How is that possible? I should be…_you_ should be…where's Guinevere?" Arthur asked, looking distressed.

"It's been centuries since Camlann, Arthur, she's not in this time." Merlin said softly.

"Then why are you?" Arthur demanded.

"I lived on. When you-when we were separated I continued on, I walked the earth time and time again, waiting for you to come back, so that we could finally return to Camelot."

Arthur sat down slowly, "I don't understand."

Merlin sighed, "Sit down, Arthur, let me explain."

Arthur did as he was told and sat, looking at Merlin expectantly.

Merlin took a deep breath and began, "Mordred was destined to kill you. It was known since the beginning of time, and it was told to me years before it happened. That's why I never trusted him. Nevertheless, I tried to divert the prophecy, and failed. Even at the end, as you lay dying, I was trying to stop what was foretold from occurring. But I couldn't. I was told on the shore of the lake of Avalon that your time had come, and there was nothing that either of us could do to stop it. However, I was also told of how you would one day return, and take up your place as the Once and Future King.

"I wasn't sure what exactly to do, but I did know I had to return to Camelot one last time. I told Guinevere and the knights of your death, and then I left. There was nothing I wanted more than to stay in Camelot, but I knew that my time there was over for the time being. So I left and wandered for many years. While I was wandering I heard news of your return, and my own, and I knew in my heart that destiny was finally being fulfilled. Of course, I did not know when you would come back, but I knew it wouldn't be while you-or the other you-were alive and on the throne of Camelot, and so for a time I left completely, only returning when you died.

"After that day I returned to Camelot, and to Avalon and waited for your return. I waited days, which turned into years, which turned into centuries, and still you didn't return. I watched as the world moved on around me, and still I waited. I watched as you and I became legend, and our world myth, and still I waited. And now you have finally returned to the living, and our time to return to Camelot has come at last."

"But if what you say is true, how do we get back?" Arthur asked.

"We return to the lake, where it all began. And I know that somehow we will be brought back, because I have seen it. Nothing can stand in the way of destiny, especially not one as great as ours, not even time."

Arthur looked doubtful, "Yes, but I doubt we'll just walk into the lake and suddenly be back in Camelot. I don't know much about magic, I'll admit, but it still doesn't make sense."

Merlin studied Arthur carefully, "Do you remember anything from before you returned, Arthur? Or anyone?"

Arthur seemed to be thinking carefully, before shaking his head, "No, I don't-Oh!" His eyes grew wide, "I remember something, no, someone. A girl. A beautiful girl. She called herself the Lady of the Lake. She told me...she told me my time had come to return. She told me you'd be waiting for me, Merlin. And she told me," He closed his eyes as if thinking very hard, and then suddenly opened them and exclaimed, "She told me I was to return upon the throne of Camelot, next to Guinevere. And to listen to you, and to my heart. And that was it. Then she faded away, into the light, and the next thing I knew I was here."

Merlin smiled at the mention of Freya, and held back the tears which flooded his eyes, "She is wise. Do you trust her?"

"I think so." Arthur said, nodding.

"And do you trust me?"

This time Arthur answered without hesitation, "Yes."

Merlin stood, crossed the room and opened a large trunk with a flash of his eyes.

"You still have magic, then." Arthur observed.

"Of course." Merlin responded, reaching into the trunk and pulling out a large leather-bound book.

"Are we really going back to Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"Not like this, I can barely move anymore. It's been a long time, it's amazing I'm still alive, let along functioning. Here, I found it, stand back, Arthur." Merlin said as he put the open book on a small table.

"I'm sitting." Arthur mumbled.

"Not many people have a second chance at life, Arthur, you could be a little less of a clotpole for once." said Merlin, looking back at Arthur.

Arthur stared at Merlin for a minute before finally shaking his head, "It's definitely you, isn't it."

Merlin met his eyes and nodded, "Yes."

Arthur smiled, "I guess there are worse people."

"Thanks, Arthur. It means a lot to me. Now shut up."

Merlin turned to the book and began to recite the words,

"_Wrth i'r blynyddoedd fynd heibio yr holl_

_Ac mae fy nghorff wedi heneiddio_

_Rhowch yn ôl yr amser_

_Fel y dywedwyd gan y saets."_

His eyes flashed gold and he closed them, and in an instant he felt as he had once before. He felt as the age left his limbs and the time leave him, until finally he knew it was finished. His eyes opened and he looked up at Arthur, "How do I look?"

Arthur's eyes were wide and he was staring at the Merlin he had known, raven black hair and all, with complete shock.

"I'll take that as 'you look great, Merlin!'" Merlin said with a grin. He looked down, "I take that back. I'm not entirely sure what I'm wearing right now. Sorry, I'll just be a minute." Merlin crossed back over to the chest and pulled out brown pants, boots, blue shirt, brown coat, and a red scarf, and then looked back over to Arthur, "What do you say? Time to go back?" Merlin asked, holding the clothes.

Arthur was still staring at Merlin, a smile growing on his lips, "You really waited all this time for me?"

"Yes." Merlin said, with a shrug, "It is my destiny."

"But that's not the real reason why, is it Merlin? You told me as much, when I was dying, and you were trying to explain why you lied to me." Arthur pressed.

Merlin looked at the floor and laughed softly, "No, it's not."

"Well I think we've both waited long enough. Camelot?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded, "Camelot."

Merlin dressed quickly and put the book into his bag. "Right, we have to get to the lake, alright?"

"Are you sure about this, Merlin?" Arthur asked, following Merlin outside, where the morning sun was just beginning to rise.

"Absolutely. Have I ever led you in the wrong direction, Arthur?"

Arthur looked at Merlin with his eyebrows raised and opened his mouth, probably to make a sarcastic comment before stopping himself. A strange look came over his face as he considered a new thought, before finally looking back at Merlin, "Actually, no, I guess you haven't." He said.

Merlin grinned, "Come on, then, let's go."

They left the small house and Arthur followed Merlin as he made the same journey he had made every day of his life since his return to Camelot. When they finally reached the lake Merlin stopped and waited.

"What now?" Arthur asked in a whisper.

"Give her time, Arthur." Merlin responded, matching Arthur's volume.

"Her? You mean the woman who talked to me? The Lady of the Lake?"

At Arthur's words, a sword burst from the water, her hand following, holding it for Arthur to take up once more.

"Yes, The Lady of the Lake. But I knew her by a different name, in a different time. When you died I gave her your sword to look after until you needed it again. And she has. Because when you hold Excalibur once more, your true destiny will be fulfilled." Merlin finally said.

Arthur looked at Merlin in awe, "I really didn't know you, did I, Merlin? The things you say-they're not the words of the Merlin I once knew."

"That is where you are wrong, Arthur. Although I hid who I truly was, not once did I ever act in any way other than my own. The only difference was that then you didn't listen to me, you saw me as no more than a normal man. But now you see me differently, now you finally see me for who I am. I never changed, Arthur. Through all this time I never once was anyone but myself. You have to believe that."

Arthur was silent for a moment, as he took in Merlin's words before he finally nodded, "How do I get the sword?" He asked.

Merlin stepped forward into the lake, "Follow me, Arthur." He said, and Arthur obeyed, following Merlin into the unnaturally warm water, until they finally reached the sword. Merlin reached forward and grasped the hilt, and the hand fell away. He then nodded at Arthur, who slowly reached for Excalibur.

His hand wrapped around the hilt, right below Merlin's, and he felt a strange warmth flood through him. He gasped as suddenly, in a burst of light, they were pulled down under the water.

* * *

Arthur felt them go down farther and farther, yet he could still breathe, and he was not afraid. He could see Merlin, right next to him, smiling like he had never seen the man smile before, and then it stopped. He looked around, and saw nothing but Merlin and the sword they held. The world around them was blank, yet at the same time it held everything. Arthur looked around in awe, with no idea where he was. But he felt that it was right, and he still did not fear what was to come.

And then from a distance there was a light, and he looked over at Merlin. Arthur watched as Merlin's face suddenly lit up, and his smile grew even more. But at the same time he looked sad, and a small tear fell down his face. Arthur looked back at the light, to find that in its place there was a girl, but not just any girl. She was beautiful, and dressed like any queen should be. He was speechless as he looked at her, and immediately knew who she was.

"You're the Lady of the Lake." Arthur whispered.

"Yes." She looked at Merlin, sadness on her face. She slowly walked over to him and put her hand on his face, "You look just like you did when we said goodbye, but your eyes tell otherwise. You are a good man, Merlin."

"Freya." Merlin whispered, his eyes glistening.

"We do not have much time. Soon you will both be home, as you have seen, Merlin. There is still a fight left to be fought, and much to be done in Camelot. But if anyone can unite Albion, it is you, both of you. So go, go home. And I wish you the best." Freya finished with a smile.

"Thank you." Arthur said, bowing his head slightly. Freya exchanged the respect and then turned back to Merlin,

"You will see me again, and I will see you. One day, when the world no longer needs you. Then you will return to Albion. You are Arthur both." She told him, her voice full of hope.

"I never loved another." Merlin whispered, "Through all that time, there was never anyone else."

Arthur was surprised at this new information, but after all that he had learned, was it really such a surprise that Merlin had once loved? And since he was extraordinary, it would only make sense that the woman Merlin loved would be as well. He looked at Merlin's face, which was so filled with emotion that Arthur felt as if he was intruding on a very important moment.

Freya smiled, "And you will always be my Merlin, my savior. Our time is up, goodbye, Arthur, goodbye Merlin. You have a great destiny ahead of you. Arthur, you must be the King you were born to be, and never doubt yourself. But even more importantly, never doubt Merlin. And Merlin,"

The world began to fade away, and Arthur felt them begin to fall once more. And the light overtook Freya once more, but not before she spoke, her voice clear, "I will miss you."

And in an instant she was gone and once again they were falling…falling…falling…

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! And I hope that this lives up to what you expected :) I'll update as soon as I finish the next chapter, which shouldn't be long, as I am extremely excited to write it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Arthur's eyes opened and for the second time that day was completely confused as to where he was, and how he had gotten there. He sat up and looked around. There was a lake, which looked familiar, like something he had seen before. In a dream? No, not that, Maybe…

"Arthur, are you alright?" Arthur whipped his head around to see Merlin standing over him, looking concerned.

And then it all came rushing back to him. In an instant he jumped up and looked around, as he suddenly recognized where he was, "Camelot. We're in Camelot!" Arthur exclaimed, thrilled.

Merlin grinned, "Welcome back, Arthur. It's nice to know that after your time spent in Avalon you are still as slow as you used to be."

"I am not slow!" Arthur retorted, offended.

"Right, that's why it took you so long to figure out where we were, when we literally just had a conversation about it."

Arthur glared at Merlin. "Well I'm sorry, _Mer_lin, I'm sorry I'm not entirely used to this…magic…thing…"

Merlin laughed. "I'm sorry Arthur, I know your brain really can't handle all this. It never was particularly large."

"I am still your King, Merlin. You can't speak to me like that." Arthur mumbled.

"Yes I can."

"No you_ can't_. And you still have a lot of explaining to do." Arthur suddenly sounded serious.

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin.

"I mean, you still have magic and I still want to know _why_. I mean, it's not like I'm still upset about it, I'm just confused." Arthur admitted.

Merlin looked at Arthur with a slightly worried expression, his cheery mood evaporating instantly. "Right. Right, that makes sense. Uh, what do you want to know, then?" Merlin said uncertainly.

Arthur looked to his side, and spotted Excalibur, which he grabbed and used to stand up. Sheathing it he looked into the forest. "If we leave now we should get back by nightfall." He said in an authoritative voice. He began walking and Merlin followed carefully.

They walked in silence before Arthur spoke at last, "You'll tell me everything, won't you? The lying, it will stop?"

"I never wanted to lie to you, Arthur. Ask me anything and I will answer in complete honesty. I promise." Merlin responded seriously.

Arthur nodded slowly, "I meant what I said before. When I thanked you."

"I know." said Merlin.

"And I really do appreciate everything you have done for me."

"I-I'm, thank you, Arthur."

"And I think everyone else should. And they will, once we get back to Camelot." Arthur finished, sounding slightly awkward, but at the same time there was a note of power in his voice.

Merlin smiled. "Thank you, Arthur." He said once more.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't still want explanations." Arthur added quickly.

"I know."

"Good. Then tell me this, when exactly did you…start?" Arthur asked awkwardly.

"Since I was young. I was born with it." Merlin answered.

"That's not possible! You can't be-oh never mind." Arthur grumbled.

"What?" asked Merlin, confused.

"I just learned that you are immortal, and it is possible to travel through time, I guess that's not such a ridiculous statement after all."

"Well it's true. I was moving things around before I could walk or talk. You can imagine how anxious that made mother. Keeping a magical baby secret is not exactly easy, especially in Ealdor. And then I grew up and she realized that keeping a young man's magic a secret in a small town like Ealdor was even more difficult. When she heard that Will had found out she panicked, and sent me to live with Gaius, who she believed could help me. Turns out she was right." Merlin explained.

"Wait, Will, that friend of yours who saved my life? He didn't really have magic, did he?" Arthur realized.

"Good job, Arthur. You figured that out quickly."

"Then you made that tornado. Impressive." Arthur observed.

"Thank you?" Merlin said, awkwardly.

"Course, what wasn't so impressive was when you cheated in that fight the first time I met you." said Arthur accusingly.

"Well, you had been trained to kill since you were young. And I did warn you."

"Well I didn't exactly take that warning to heart, did I? And why should I? You were so scrawny. Not exactly the makings of the greatest sorcerer ever."

"And how many sorcerers had you actually talked to by that point? Not ever great sorcerer is tall and old with a big white beard and a funny hat, you know. They have to have been young at some point. Or do you think sorcerers are born like that?" Merlin defended himself.

"Obviously I didn't, do you think I'm an idiot, Merlin?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yes in fact I do."

"Excuse me-"

"You had a sorcerer working for you for a decade and never once noticed, I'd say idiot defines you well."

"I'm still not exactly happy that you kept that from me, _Mer_lin."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a dollop head all the time-"

"I'm still your King Merlin!"

"-King dollop head, sorry Arthur-"

"_Merlin!_"

"Did I mention I'm a Dragonlord?"

Arthur stopped suddenly in his tracks and turned towards Merlin, His eyes wide and his mouth open. It looked like he had been about to say some attempt at a witty retort before he had realized what exactly Merlin had said. And now he seemed at an absolute loss for words.

"You said no more lies, so I thought I'd just get that one out. So, any more questions?" Merlin asked hopefully.

Arthur glared at Merlin, "Yes, I do have a few more. So I did not kill that dragon."

"Correct."

"You killed that dragon."

"Well…"

"_Merlin!_"

"Alright, calm down, Arthur, I'm sorry! Listen. No, I didn't kill the dragon, but I did tell him I would kill him if he ever endangered Camelot again, and from that point we became allies and he saved both our lives multiple times." Merlin explained very quickly.

Arthur continued to glare at Merlin until he finally shook his head and began walking away. Merlin quickly followed, growing worried, "Arthur?"

"That makes sense, really. That's how you made Morgana's dragon fly away. It all makes sense…wait. Merlin?"

"Arthur?"

"Before the battle, I had this strange dream. And you, well, your voice, told me about Morgana's attack. And at first I wasn't sure what to do, but I decided to listen to the dream. If I hadn't, we may have been destroyed." Arthur said softly.

Merlin smiled, "I'm glad you listened."

"Then it was you."

"Yes. I didn't want to leave you, Arthur, before the battle. But I didn't have a choice. Morgana had found out about me, and she found a way to take my magic away from me. I left to try to get my magic back." Merlin told Arthur.

"Is that even possible? Taking someone's magic?" asked Arthur.

"Yes. Apparently."

"What did you do? You definitely had magic when you came during the battle." said Arthur.

"I went to the Crystal Cave, which is in the Valley of the Fallen Kings, and also the birthplace of magic. When I was there my magic was returned to me, and I looked into the crystals to see what was to happen. I then informed you on the attack Morgana was about to make and came to Camlann as quickly as I could." Merlin explained.

"We would have been destroyed if it weren't for you." Arthur said quietly.

"Luckily I was there." Merlin replied with a smile.

After another silence Arthur glanced over at Merlin, "You're much quieter than usual."

Merlin shrugged. "It's been a while since I've seen you. And I was waiting for you to speak. I know you have more to ask."

Arthur sighed. "Tell me what happened when you returned to Camelot, right after I went to Avalon."

"You want me to tell you what I told Gwen." Merlin stated.

"Yes. Please."

"I waited by the lake for a day, not wanting to face Gwen, and Gaius, and the Knights, and all of Camelot. But most of all I did not want to face the truth. I wanted to act as though it hadn't happened. I wanted to open my eyes and see you standing there, impatiently waiting for me to get up. But I knew that wasn't possible. I knew that you were gone, and you would not come back for a very long time. So I left at last, and walked slowly back to Camelot. Some Saxons attacked me on the way. They shouldn't have. I made it there, however, and for once in my life I wanted to be anywhere but inside Camelot's walls. Yet I made myself walk forward and into the city.

"I must have looked strange. Arthur's servant walking into the city, with no Arthur, and a demeanor that suggested the worst. I heard muttering around me, and some people stared and some people ran to tell their friends that something was wrong. And I kept hearing people say 'where's Arthur?' over and over. It was terrible.

"When I finally reached the castle Gwen had come out and was standing at the top of the stairs next to Gaius, Leon, and Percival. When she saw me for a moment she looked relieved, until she saw my face. And then…" Merlin paused for a minute, remembering the look which he saw upon her face. It had haunted him for many years.

"Then?" Arthur asked.

"Then she knew. I walked up to meet them and she looked at me, a trace of hope left in her eyes. And I shook my head.

"We went inside, and into the throne room, and then she cried. I explained it to her, I told her and the others what had happened. I told her I was sorry.

"But she embraced me and cried into my shoulder. Eventually I stepped away and told them I was leaving. Gwen looked devastated, but I told her I couldn't stay. I told her that I place was at your side, and that was no longer in Camelot. She didn't understand, but she let me go. And before I left she thanked me. She had figured it out, the magic.

"After that I never returned to the city. This will be my first time back in over a thousand years. Just like you, Arthur." Merlin finished, wiping an errant tear from his eye.

"I left her. I waited for years in Albion and never found her." Arthur said quietly.

"Because you were not meant to. But you will see her soon, I promise."

"I believe that. But you said Guinevere was there with Gaius, Leon, and Percival." Arthur started, slowly.

"Yes." Merlin whispered, suddenly aware of where this was going.

"Gwaine."

Merlin didn't answer, but Arthur understood.

"He was a good man." Arthur said.

"And a good friend." Merlin added emotionally, and they walked on in silence, thinking of their fallen friend.

Just as the sun began to set they finally spotted Camelot.

"There it is." Arthur said, a weary smile growing on his face. Merlin grinned.

"Finally." They quickened their speed until they reached the gates. "Remember, Arthur," Merlin said, "They think you are dead."

Arthur grimaced and continued forward, "Not anymore."

Arthur walked forward, with Merlin beside him, into the city both knew so well. For a moment they heard nothing, and then the whispering began, and then the yelling.

"The King!"

"Arthur!"

"He's alive!"

Arthur and Merlin continued as the people grew louder and the crowd larger. By the time they had reached the castle, a huge crowd of people lined the streets, some calling out, and some shocked into silence, their eyes on the King believed dead, and the seemingly ordinary servant who never left his side.

But the King and Warlock barely noticed the crowd as they reached the castle, their eyes directed to the great doors, where Guinevere and Gaius appeared, both looking amazed and shocked. Merlin and Arthur stopped, and looked up at Gwen at Gaius as they looked down incredulously, until Gwen slowly began walking down the stairs. And as she descended the walk grew into a run, so that once she reached the bottom she flung herself into Arthur's arms, asking no questions, and cried softly into his shoulder.

At the same time Gaius walked slowly down at up to Merlin, and placed his hands on the Warlock's shoulder, "I do not understand," He said quietly. "I thought I would never see you again."

"It seems destiny had other plans." Merlin said simply. Gaius paused before pulling Merlin toward him and embracing him. And Merlin held on tightly to his mentor.

When the four finally stepped away, Guinevere turned to Merlin, "What happened?" She asked, softly, her voice full of emotion.

"Later. When we're alone." Merlin responded, his eyes glancing to the sides at the people watching silently.

Gwen nodded, "Should we go inside, then?"

"No," Arthur said, passing Gwen and going up a few steps. Gwen and Gaius turned to look at him and Merlin watched curiously.

Arthur looked around at the people, and then back at Merlin, who smiled in encouragement. He took a deep breath and began to speak, "People of Camelot. I know that you were informed of my death, and I am truly sorry of what had to happen. I do not entirely understand everything which has happened to me, but I can say that I am now back to serve you, and I am back for good. Camelot still has many trials to face, but I hope to lead every one of you into a time of peace as I unite all of Albion at long last."

Cheers of 'long live the king!" and other calls erupted at Arthur's words, and Gwen's smile grew, tears streaming from her face. Arthur held up his hand and everyone silenced, waiting for him to continue.

"I truly hope that you are all behind me and will continue to support our great nation, even after what I am about to say. I know that this will be difficult for many of you, but for many others it will be just the opposite. At the Battle of Camlann we were outnumbered by Morgana's forces and we had little hope, but we were not alone. The battle was won with the help of another man, a man who I have found to have been loyal to Camelot ever since he arrived, and who saved the life of many when he entered the battle and defeated the Saxons, on his own. This man was a sorcerer.

"I know you have all heard of the events which took place at Camlann, but I do not know if you are aware of who it was that lead us to victory. Without him there would be no Camelot. Without him Morgana would have destroyed this great Kingdom. And without him I never would have seen what my father never could. Magic is not evil, but a way of life for many people. Although I have seen it used for evil many times, I have also seen it used for good. I have seen this in the most selfless man I know, who not only saved Camelot, but then did everything in his power to save me, and who has finally brought me back to Camelot, where we both belong. So it is with my great honor, that I announce that the ban on magic will be lifted, and it will be done with my greatest friend and adviser at my side," he began to descend the steps once more, and the entire crowd watched in shocked silence at what they just heard. And their eyes were now drifting between the King, who had just promise to make magic legal once more, and Merlin, who was looking at Arthur with such respect that none could deny what the King had said.

"Merlin." Arthur finished as he reached the Warlock. And he knelt down in front of him, and everyone followed until everyone was kneeling respectfully around Merlin, finally understanding everything that he had done for all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, School has started and I don't have much time to write, but I will try to update fairly regularly. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Oh, and, disclaimer, I don't own Merlin. I just like writing about it. **

* * *

Chapter 3

When at last they were alone, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, Percival, and Leon sat at the round table, Gwen and Arthur holding onto each other's hands as if they would never let go. Merlin closed the great doors behind him and walked up to the table awkwardly, hesitated, and sat down between Arthur and Gaius, two seats separating him from the other both ways. He felt the eyes of the others on him, waiting for him to explain. Merlin looked down at the table, unsure of how he would say it all, and if they would believe him.

Gwen was the one who finally broke the silence, "Why did you tell me Arthur was dead?" She asked Merlin, her voice breaking at the word 'dead.'

"You're a sorcerer." Leon added, disbelievingly. Merlin looked up and saw that of everyone at the table, Leon looked the most uncomfortable and was staring at Merlin, clearly unable to imagine Merlin as a sorcerer.

"Yes, we've already established that, I want to know how Arthur is alive." Gwen said, quickly.

Leon looked at Gwen in disbelief, "Did you know?"

Gwen sighed and nodded, "I figured it out, and Gaius confirmed it."

"He told me after the battle." Arthur added.

"I did not know," Percival said, "But I am glad that he is."

Leon looked like he was going through an intense inner conflict, and Merlin could not blame him. Leon had been raised as Arthur was to believe magic was an evil, yet he saw that magic had not only saved all of their lives, but also that Arthur trusted it, and was even going to legalize it.

Finally, Leon spoke once more. "As am I. I am sorry, Merlin for doubting you."

"I would expect nothing less from a man as loyal to Camelot as you, Leon." Merlin told him with a solemn smile. He felt a sense of relief as he looked around the table at the people that meant the most to him, who had all finally accepted him, after all this time.

But his smile fell slowly as he realized that they were missing too many. Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine, all so needlessly killed. And none of them were given a second chance.

Merlin shook these thoughts out of his head, he could not dwell on the dead, he now had to focus on those sitting with him, waiting for him and Arthur to explain why Merlin had come not so long ago, telling Camelot of Arthur's death.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked, looking at him expectantly, along with all of the others, excluding Arthur who was looking down at the table, as lost for words as Merlin was.

"How long has it been since I told you Arthur was dead?"

Gwen looked incredulously at Merlin, "About a month, but you know that, don't you?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. It's been much longer for me, Guinevere. And for Arthur as well."

"What does that mean?" Leon asked, confused.

Merlin suddenly looked right into Gwen's eyes, and began talking very quickly, "When I came to see you that day I was not lying, and I was not faking my tears. Only a day before I had held Arthur in my eyes as he died. He passed onto Avalon. He died. He was gone. Gone."

"That's not possible." Gwen said, looking at the very alive Arthur sitting next to him.

"No?" Merlin asked. He stood up suddenly and began pacing, "When Arthur slipped away from me I refused to give up. I called the Great Dragon-no he's not dead, I spared his life and he helped protect Camelot from that moment on-and asked him for help, but he told me that it was too late, that Arthur was gone, and there was absolutely nothing I could do to save him, but he wasn't finished. He told me more."

Merlin stopped pacing and looked over at Gaius, grasping the top of the chair he had just vacated, "He told me that Arthur was the Once and Future King, and that he would return, that he would live again. So I left. I told all of you he was dead, because I figured he would not return for many years, and you would all be gone when he did. And then I left Camelot, and began my wait.

"And you can imagine how surprised I was when I heard word of our return to Camelot. Arthur and me, back after Arthur had been presumed dead. And when I heard that I knew that I would not be able to return home until Arthur finally came back from Avalon. And so I waited.

"I waited. And I waited. And I waited. And in a decade I was barely any older than I was when it had all ended. And through the centuries I allowed myself to age, and so much time passed, but I never gave up because I knew my destiny. I knew my future, and I waited.

"And then he came. Out of the water. And so we returned finally, making it seem as if we had never left, as if no time had passed by. And if you think I am lying ask Arthur." Merlin looked straight into Gwen's eyes, and he saw a tear from her widening eyes,

"You are not lying. But I don't know how it can be possible."

"How many years passed, Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"Over a thousand." Merlin answered.

"So you're trying to tell us that you're over a thousand years old? That's impossible!" Leon exclaimed.

"You're right, Leon. It is impossible for any mortal man."

"What, so you immortal?" Leon asked, laughing. Merlin looked at him, frowning,

"Why do you laugh?"

Leon paused, confused, "You can't be serious!" He looked around, but no one else seemed to be reacting like him. Leon looked back at Merlin, uncomfortable, "You're serious."

Merlin sat back down and nodded, "Yes. Apparently. I didn't realize it until I realized that I wasn't dying. And nothing could kill me. Nothing can get in the way of destiny, it's too powerful. Not even time."

"Amazing. I always knew there was more to you, Merlin. But I never expected this." Percival said quietly.

"You waited all that time for Arthur?" Gwen asked, "You waited that long to bring him back to me?" Her eyes were watery, and full of admiration.

"You believe me?" Merlin asked.

"How can I not?" Gwen asked, "How can any of us not? You saved us all. Not long ago you were just Merlin. Now you're a sorcerer, and a powerful one at that. There are few things I would not believe at this point.

"To be honest, Merlin, we are just glad you see that you and Arthur have returned," Gaius said, his voice filled with care for the two men, "We believe your story, because we believe in you, Merlin. However, I do not think that it is a wise idea to tell the rest of the council, and the people, what truly happened. They may not be as welcoming to the idea of a resurrected King. Magic will still be new to them, and we must do everything that we can to make them feel safe with the abolition of the law."

"He is right." Arthur said, "We tell the people that you figured out how to save my life, after all hope seemed lost. They do not need to know the true extent of what happened. And I don't think the council will care so much for why I'm alive, and more about the very important law I just lifted. Now, before the council comes in I need to know what has been going on in the past month. I was told that there would still be a fight to come, is this true?"

"I'm afraid it is," Leon said. "The Saxons have been building their army, we hear. It won't be long until the attack once more, and this time I believe that it will be a much better army. We still don't know if Morgana is dead-"

"She is. I killed her." Merlin said softly. Leon's eyes shot straight to Merlin, a started look on his face.

"Go on, Leon." Said Arthur.

Leon shook his head and returned his attention to Arthur, "Along with the Saxons there have been reports of severe weather at the edge of Camelot. This is obviously not something that we can fix ourselves, but we have been beginning to decide what we should do to assist the people who live there."

Arthur nodded, "Anything else?"

"Yes, Sire. The people have begun to grow worried. They claim the days are getting darker far earlier than they should. Many claim to see things, magical things. We have been trying to put their minds at ease, but many will not be appeased."

"Then I will do what I can to soothe their minds. The people fear magic, but we need them to understand that accepting it is the best course of action to keep Camelot safe. Putting a ban on magic never did anything good for our Kingdom. And now they will know that we have a magical ally loyal to the throne, they may feel safer than before." Arthur stated, glancing over at Merlin.

"It is not wise to dismiss the fears of the people so easily. In the past month two very powerful sorcerers were killed, and Morgana marked the end of the High Priestesses. There may be powerful people who were loyal to them, and if that is the case they may try to take their revenge. And if they ally themselves with the Saxons they do provide a threat to us." Merlin explained.

Arthur considered Merlin's words before nodding slowly. He looked like he was about to say something in response when the doors opened suddenly and the rest of the council began to flood in. Merlin, out of habit, stood from his place.

"Merlin." Arthur muttered, pulling back the seat to his left, and motioning for Merlin to sit there. Merlin hesitated for a minute before finally sitting. When he looked up at the Knights who were sitting at the round table he knew that their exchange hadn't gone unnoticed. Even more, he noticed that every single man who had just entered the room was staring directly at him. Merlin sat up a little straighter.

"Welcome," Arthur said, a small smile growing as he looked around at the men seated before him. "I know that I have been gone a long time, and that I have returned with the desire to make changes to our kingdom, but I ask you all to listen, and to be open to anything which can make this Kingdom great. Now, we have to discuss-"

"Sire." One of the Knights cut in suddenly.

"Yes, Sir Kay?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"Sire, we wanted to know why you are so comfortable with a sorcerer being in our midst. And what happened in the month you were gone." The Knight said, very quickly.

"Well the two are connected. I almost died, and Merlin saved my life. That was after saving all of Camelot. I believe he deserves a spot here just as much as the rest of us for what he has done." Arthur explained. Merlin felt himself fill with pride for his friend.

"Well what happened in the month you were gone?" Kay asked, looking irritated, "Is there any chance that he, I mean is it at all possible that you are enchanted?"

Arthur looked at the Knight in disbelief, before speaking, "There is absolutely no chance that I am enchanted. We were gone so long because my condition was crucial, and it took a very long time for me to be healed completely. Merlin was not even sure he would be able to do it at all, but in the end he succeeded."

Looking around, Merlin saw that some of the Knights believed Arthur's word, but others looked wary, and uncomfortable.

"May I speak?" Merlin asked Arthur.

Arthur looked surprised, but nodded, "Yes."

Merlin took in a deep breath before addressing the Knights, "I know many of you do not believe me, and I do not expect you to. But I will say what I need to say nevertheless. I will not deny that for many years it has been a dream of mine for magic to be accepted in Camelot once more. Not so I could gain any power, but because I dreamed of a day when I could be free to live without knowing that my very life was against the law, and could get me killed. But I never would have harmed Arthur in any way to achieve this, because if there was one thing I cared about more than magic being returned to Camelot, it was, and still is, Arthur's safety, and the safety of every man, woman, and child in Camelot. I have done everything in my power to keep Camelot safe, and Arthur, because I know the role he has to play in uniting Albion in peace. And I care about him, just as each and every one of you cares about him. He is my king as he is yours, and I have done everything in my power to keep him alive, as have all of you.

"I ask you to accept me, and to accept magic, because if Camelot ever wants to live in peace, she cannot be prejudiced against people who are magic. Magic is not something you choose, magic chooses you. And if we continue to practice such hate against such a powerful force, Camelot will fall."

The room was silent, as every person at the Round Table stared at Merlin, some in awe, some in respect, and a few in disgust.

"I believe him," Leon said suddenly, "And I believe in the Camelot we can build if we release the ban on magic. We should begin immediately."

As everyone's attention turned to Leon, Merlin beamed at Leon.

"Then by all means, let us begin." Said one of the older Knights, and the rest gave their agreement, some with vigor, some apathetically, and some in obvious discomfort. But that did not matter, because Merlin knew that what he had dreamed of for so long was finally coming true.

Magic was returning to Camelot.


End file.
